


Lucifer's Hell on Earth

by Melissa1226



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Chloe gives everything for Lucifer and his pain from her sacrifice could bring hell on earth.





	1. Chapter 1

As Chloe fell to the ground she thought back to 3 days ago when all of this began. 3 days ago when she and Lucifer had started this case. She wanted to regret what was happening but knew that even if she could go back in time, she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t risk Lucifer’s life. She would still make the same decisions that lead her to this place…… this pain. 

As she landed on the polished floor of Lucifer's penthouse she turned her head to see Lucifer screaming.

Everything looked to be in slow motion, Lucifer breaking the hold Amenadiel had on him to sprint towards her. He dropped to his knees and slid the last few feet to her and slowly carefully reached down to her.

"Chloe." He gently breathed out, "What have you done?" He whispered brokenly. "What have you done?" He gently pulled her up into his arms. Her blood slowly seeping out across his arms and legs to make a reflecting pool on the polished marble. 

He leaned down to gently press a kiss to her forehead, pulling her tighter into his arms.   
"This is not the way it's supposed to be. You are supposed to be ok. You are supposed to walk away from me." He cried into her hair, "Why.... Why would you do that? Why would you Stand in front of me?"

She knew he wasn't looking for an answer, she knew he was trying to understand and grasp that he couldn't change what was happening.

So she took the last of her energy to reach up and touch his cheek. The blood on her fingers making a harsh line on his pale skin. He looked down at her, "I am saving you." She whispered.

He reached up and grasped her hand in his, his voice breaking, "Why." He whispered down to her, "Why?"

She smiled softly at him, "Because, you save the people you love." She felt her arm grow heavy, it now only stayed on his cheek because he held it there. 

"Chloe, please.... Don't leave me.... please." He begged her.

"I will miss you my devil, my Lucifer.... Promise you will protect Trixie…... Promise me." She gasped out.

"I can't" he declared, "I have to come for you. I can't leave you down there alone." He said looking into her eyes.

"No I need you .... To keep.... Trixie safe." She said beginning to choke on her blood. "Swear it.... Please"

"Chloe, don't ask me this, please.... Let me come with you." He said a tear running down his face. The first tear that had slipped down his face since he fell so long ago. 

"Promise Lucifer......swear it." She demanded with the last of her strength. "Promise."

She watched as he struggled until finally relenting, "I swear it." With his words she felt a calm take over. 

"You.... The only.... One ...... I trust." She whispered. 

Lucifer watched as the light faded from her eyes and felt the room become darker, his world become darker...and his soul become darker. And he screamed. 

It was a scream that went for miles, that terrified every single person who heard it. It was like a blanket of darkness was laid upon Los Angeles. The people left in the room stood in disbelief and horror. Lucifer’s pain was like an infection; they could feel it like a burn on the skin… on the soul. They literally felt his pain and his grief and it was crippling. 

The Devil lost the only thing that held his light, now there would be hell on earth.

 

-/-


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
The lights in the room began to glow brighter and brighter and then the room stood still. Nothing moved, even the air was still; partials suspended where they were. Even Lucifer and Amenideal ceased all movement.   
Slowly Chloe blinked and began to look around, she was no longer in her own body. She looked down at herself, cradled so gently in Lucifer’s arms and she could see his pain. It was like a living and breathing thing even while frozen. She looked over to see Amenidale and his sadness as he looked on to Lucifer pain. She knew he loved his brother even if he couldn’t always show it. Maze looked over in pain at Lucifer’s suffering. She knew that Maze may have hated her but she loved Lucifer and his pain was her pain. In that moment, she felt terrible that all of their pain was being caused by her.   
The others were still in the room but it was like they were faded into the back ground, like they no longer mattered. And in the end, she guessed that they didn’t because it didn’t matter who put her in this position. She was here now and the ones that mattered where the ones that were being hurt by it.   
She walked over to kneel next to Lucifer, she knew that they had not been honest about how they fault, it was so much easier to hide behind jokes and snarky anger. But she loved him, he was the only one who, for better or worse was there for her. Made her smile, the one person she knew she could trust, who would never lie to her. She shook her head in regret, if she could go back and tell him before this moment how much he meant to her, well it would make her feel better…. and she was a selfish creature sometimes.   
She looked up and over towards the windows as the light got even brighter and quickly stood for protection in front of Lucifer when she heard someone clear their throat.   
“Hello Chloe.” They said.  
She stood taller, “Who are you.”  
She listened as they chuckled, “Why do you stand in front of Lucifer, do you worry I will hurt him? Or are you standing in front of your body and protecting that.”  
Chloe gave a half shoulder shrug, “I am dead, my body is just there but Lucifer is very much alive and I won’t let you hurt him.”  
She watched as the figure gave a nod, “What if I told you I would never hurt Lucifer?”   
Chloe tilted her head to the side, “I don’t know you, so how can I take your word in anything?”  
“Good point.” The voice said. “What if I told you that I am Lucifer’s father and I would never hurt him.”  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, “Then I would call you al liar. You already hurt him more than anyone else in this world.”  
He sounded startled, “Because he says so?”  
Chloe shook her head at him, “No, because I can see it in his actions, in his fears of not being good enough. I see it when he can’t even tell me how he really feels because he is scared I will hurt him too. I see it with his relationship with his brother. He loves Amenadial but he fears being rejected so he cuts people out before they cut him out…...like you cut him out.”  
She watched the figure nod at her, “You see a lot, more than anyone gives you credit for. I made a mistake, I often make those. Although I can’t regret what I did. If I had not done it, he would have never met you…... and I think that you might be the most important being he has ever known or loved…. Even more than me.”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you really God?”  
He gave a chuckle, “It would seem that even after you die, even after you look at those around you frozen, you still question…… I love that. I love that you always know that there is more then what appears…. I love that you stand for those who can’t stand for themselves. You are flawed, you do things I don’t like but in the end, you still remain pure.” He tilted his head to the side, “You are unlike most, I see why he fell in love with you.”  
Chloe shook her head, “You don’t know what’s in his heart, because if you could see the pain you caused you would have tried to fix it.”  
He nodded at her again, “I told you I made a mistake. I am going to try and stop another now.”  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, “How?”  
He nodded towards Lucifer who was hunched over her dead body, a tear on his face, a face that was full of anguish. Chloe moved ever so slightly over so Lucifer was more protected. “What?” She demanded again.  
He looked back at Chloe, “You now know that he told the truth, he is the devil. Do you still wish to die for him?”  
Chloe did not even hesitate, “Yes.”  
He looked at her with surprise, “Knowing you will die and go to hell? You would still sacrifice yourself?”  
She looked back at Lucifer for a moment before turning back to him, “Yes.”  
“Why?” he questioned.  
“Because you sacrifice for those you love; you give all that you can to make it better for them.” She said with convection.   
He nodded at her slowly, “Then I have a dilemma, because you were not meant to die yet. And Lucifer was meant to go back to hell. So what should I do?”  
Chloe bit her lower lip to think, “Could Lucifer ever go home?” she asked quietly.  
He raised an eye brow at her, so she continued, “If I went to hell… if I stayed there could he go home?”  
He actually took a step back, “You would give up your immortal soul and place in heaven…… so he could go home?”  
Chloe looked down at Lucifer again, “Yes.” She whispered. “How many millennia has he suffered, has he been alone down there with no one who loved him?” She looked up a tear sliding down her face. Slowly she stood taller and faced him head on, “Plus he promised to look after Trixie, he can’t do that if he is sent down there.”  
He looked over at her then down at Lucifer, with a slow nod he said, “Then there is only one thing to do.” He raised his hand and flicked his wrist, “I hope you don’t regret your choice Chloe Decker, Goodbye.”  
Chloe lost all concept of space and time as the light flashed and then there was nothing but darkness.


End file.
